


I Think I finally Know You Now

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: So glad you came to change my universe [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bonding, Derek isn't so oblivious, Developing Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderswap, Girl!Stiles, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Mating, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't Derek's favourite person, but the more they see each other and are thrown together Derek starts to understand her and even grow to love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I finally Know You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Third part in this trilogy that ended up being Derek's point of view, since he reacts more than shares opinions. I guess I was curious as to why he ended up where he did in the first two stories and wrote this as a progression of his emotions towards Stiles and his way towards somewhat healing and putting some of his resentments behind him.
> 
> And in case anyone's wondering, my Fem!Stiles is basically Kat Dennings minus the make up and fashion sense.

_One_

She annoys him the minute that he meets her.

There's something about Stiles that irritates him. He can't put his finger on what it is exactly. He thinks it could be something as shallow as her looks, with that long hair of hers swept up in a messy bun at the back of her head. Or those fox like features and those dark eyes that show him everything, yet tell him nothing. Or the oversized men's clothes covering what he knows to be a tantalizing body, since he's seen her on the field during lacrosse practices.

Or it could be that she's never silent and always dragging Scott into something. Her mouth is always running a mile a minute and the worst thing is that she's smart. Really smart and has saved their collective asses more times than he'd care to admit.

Or maybe it's the way that she gives him that level look whenever she thinks he's not paying attention to her. He knows that her mother died when she was young and she had to grow up fairly fast. He has faint memories of her and Stiles from before. Just like he had memories of the Sherriff and Scott's mom.

He knows that she's been pushed into a role that she was too young to fill properly and she can always see that scared little boy inside of him, despite him desperately wanting to be the alpha. She intimidates him with her maturity. He wonders how that happene, but then, she's had to take care of her father. Not to mention having to look after Scott as well. That, he can see, is a full time job in advance. Scott may be a nice guy, but he's denser than lead and if it wasn't for Stiles, Scott would have been dead in the water a long time ago.

It's not until after the whole fiasco with Lydia that he realizes it-He doesn't like her because she isn't his sister. Or his mother. Or any of the women in his family.

He dislikes her because she's alive and they are not.

_Two_

Once he understands that, he starts to realize that he was wrong about her. He also starts watching her much more closely and admits privately that he probably deserves being called Creeper Wolf by how close he is to her. How much he hovers over her. He wants to know what makes her tick. Wants to tear her open and look at all her secrets and absorb the knowledge of it to look at them later.

Just like he used to do with his family.

But with them, he could bury his nose in their fur and scent everything out on them. He could rest his head on their chests and listen to their heartbeats and just _know._ There wasn't the barrier of skin, flesh and bone as it was with Stiles. She had shields up and she was an expert at keeping them up. He realized that all too well.

So he watches and waits for his opportunity to crack her open and nose through all of her.

It never does come.

She is the one that does it to him and it is done with such exquisite care that he never even notices until it is all over and he trusted her to keep him afloat and safe. He couldn't feel her arms around him, but he just knew that he could trust her like he hadn't been able to do for anyone else in a very long time.

When he is finally safe and alone, he realized that she had crawled under his skin so deep and stealthily that he never even stood a chance.

He has to admit defeat there.

But the game isn't over just yet.

_Three_

He tells himself later he just wanted to know if she was okay. It hadn't been an easy skirmish and he had seen her clutching at her side and trying to grit her teeth through the pain. Everyone else believes her, but he just couldn't brush her off so easily. He needs to make sure that she really is okay.

So he follows her home to see her tending a serious gash in her side and the sight of her injured sends all his good intentions and common sense flying out of his head. He needs to heal her. To touch her just like he would have done for his mother, his sister, his cousin...Erica. Anyone in the pack, really.

Just because Stiles hasn't been bitten, doesn't mean she isn't on the same footing as the others.

His intentions quickly change when he realizes that he can't just walk away after being a good samaritan.

Her skin smells too damn good and her skin is soft and pliable and the curve of her breasts and hips are lush and he wants her. He knows he needs to walk away as soon as the thought strikes, but the yearning for home, for connection, is too strong and he gives in, claiming her completely. He sinks into her and relishes the taste of her on his tongue and her scent in his nostrils and doesn't leave when he should.

He accepts her offer of shelter for that one night and sinks into exhausted sleep with her in his arms.

He really regrets it when he leaves her in the morning.

It's been far too long since he's been able to sleep like that with someone.

_Four_

It's the fact that he can't get her scent out of his mind that he visits her. No matter what he does, he can't forget that citrusy, musky scent that reminds him so much of pack and home. It reminds him of a mate and he can't stay away. Despite wanting to define it and get past it...he can't forget her. She's left an imprint on his soul, as likely as the one that he has left on hers and he knows that he has to return.

He realizes that she belongs to him and he can't walk away.

But he is determined to try.

So he goes and nearly passes out from ecstasy when the scent of her hits his nose.

It's all he can do to keep himself from bolting in and mounting her, the smell of her arousal being like a drug to his wolf senses. He's nearly salivating at the thought of tasting all of her. Of putting his tongue inside of her and licking her clean of her juices, doing it over and over again until she's spent. Of carrying the taste of her in his mouth and his nose and his mind, leaving her imprinted on him permanently.

He forces himself to wait until it is appropriate and he isn't disappointed in what he sees. Stiles gives her all in everything and pleasuring herself is no exception. Derek is mesmerized by her movements and the flushed skin or her face and upper body. The way that her areolas are dark around her hardened nipples make his fangs lengthen and his cock throb painfully with arousal and he knows it's time.

In more ways than one.

_Five_

He catches the subtle change in her scent before autumn turns to winter. It's sweet at the nape of her neck, where her hair cascades down her back and he knows what it is. He breathes in deeply and she stirs, pressing herself against him before she turns to look at him. Her eyes are dark and serious as she flips onto her back to look at him.

She wets her lips nervously and her eyes darken. Derek knows what's coming next, but he has to admit that he's put off the conversation for far too long. So he waits for her to speak.

She tells him what he can already scent in her skin and see in the widening of her hips and fullness of her breasts. She's sad and hesitant as she tells him and he can smell the fear overlaid the sweet scent of her pregnancy. She thinks that he will leave now that she's been so compromised and he curses himself for only giving her the smallest glimmers of what she is to him.

He only showed her the resentment that he had towards her surviving when none of the women in his family had and nothing more. And he is ashamed of those thoughts, even though he's not voiced them to her. Stiles has saved him, in more ways than one and many, many times above that.

She's going to save him again now, he knows.

She is carrying his pups (he knew that there would be more than one by the sweetness of her scent, but he would wait to hell her that) and giving him a chance to rebuild his family and get a second chance to truly trust someone and build a relationship with them. He cannot let her go on thinking that he resents her. That he only wants to use her for what he can get from her.

He screws it up, or so he thinks. But her eyes soften and she throws her arms around him, snuggling him (but he will deny it if she brings it up again) deep into his embrace. He allows her to do so, figuring he owes it to her.

He won't acknowledge that he enjoys it as much as she does. He's got a reputation to keep up after all.

END.

 


End file.
